Unchallenged love
by Fritz1
Summary: After the defeat of Ultimica, everything seems perfect...but why has Rinoa dumped Squall for Seifer? can she really love him more? Squall/Rinoa
1. The call

Well this is my first fic, I hope you enjoy it, this takes place after the end of the game.

Please review, more reviews I have the faster I will write.

Unchallenged Love

*******

Squall paced the confines of his room, lost deep in his thoughts.  He walked back and forth through his see-D office, occasionally looking over at the large stack of papers on his desk, but usually thinking about the bottle in the middle drawer on the right hand side of his desk.  "No." squall said aloud to no one.  _I've drowned myself in the drink far to many times.  _But no matter how drunk he was he couldn't forget his feelings.  Even when he was on the verge of passing out he could not forget his love, and the sense of betrayal. 

_How could she do that too me, I loved her with my whole soul, something I thought I was incapable of doing before I met her, but she left me, she left me. _ Squall stopped his pacing, and slumped down in his seat.  He unconsciously reached out his hand and began to open up the drawer with the bottle of liquor.   _NO!  I can't let her do that to me, I can't let that insensitive uncaring bitch make me do this to my self.  _Squall picked up the half empty bottle and stared at it, as if it could be the solution to all his problems, his feelings, his sadness, his emptiness, but above all his betrayal.  "No!"  Squall threw the bottle as hard as he could against the door and watched on as the glass erupted in millions of tiny shards and unceremoniously landed on the floor. 

Squall buried his head in his hands, then got up so suddenly his chair knocked over.  Squall, not even realizing what he'd done, locked his hands behind his back in an iron grip and walked out onto the balcony. 

It was night out; any other man would have stared in awe as the neon garden lights glowed with a silent aura, filling the vicinity with a beautiful bluish, golden hue; but Squall was no other man, and he was defiantly not one to be caught up in the artistic beauty that was around him.  Squall sighed and looked up at the sky, mentally tracing the constellations in the sky, not because of interest, but because it was an enjoyable memory, a memory he would have for the rest of his life, weather he wanted it or not.  

Squall could still remember that night, it was the first night he kissed Rinoa, during the big see-D party that was held because of the defeat of Ultimicia.  They stood on the platform in front of the other see-D's and other guests of Balamb.  They were the heroes of the world, and they reveled in it, all except two, who could not keep there eyes from each other, and as soon as they received the meddles, they quietly snuck out onto a balcony, and looked up at the sky.  They stood there in each other's arms, watching the sky, with Squall pointing out the constellations in the sky.  "That one is the great Guardian force Scarub," Squall said smiling, Rinoa giggled, and looked down the length of his arm to see what he was telling her "You know Squall, I never was any good at finding those things, but they are beautiful, something that always was, and always will be."  Squall glanced at her, and no matter how he tried; he couldn't stop staring at her.  _She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life.  _Squall, new he loved her, since the day he met her, he knew there was something special about her, a child like innocence, and yet a strong will that could bend the hardest, strictest, member of the see-D force, to break his calm, stone faced demeanor, and convince him of his true feelings, friends, partnerships, but above all, love.

Squall, turned her in his arms so she was looking up into his eyes, eyes no other person could read, emotionless eyes to all the world, except for Rinoa, who, when she looked into his deep silverfish brown eyes, could see into the depths of his soul.

"Rinoa?"  Squall breathed the name, putting his very essence into the name, of the person he loved.  Rinoa brought her hand up to Squall's face, and gently caressed the crescent scar on his right side.  "Yes, squall?"  Rinoa breathed.  Squall pulled her hand down to his chest, and intertwined it with his own, he leaned over slightly and looked deeper into her eyes, "I love you."  Squall breathed, hardly above a whisper, hoping she would not reject his feelings. 

Squall stood on the balcony, remembering the past, with a sad, but happy smile on his face.  And then the one special event that happens in all peoples lives, the finding of the one memory that will stay in your mind above and beyond all others.  Happened to squall.

Rinoa smiled her charming smile, the smile that Squall would do anything to see, that made him melt into her, Rinoa stood up on her toes, bringing her faces inches away from his, Squall can still remember her warm breath hit her face, "I love you to Squall, I always have."  Squall closed the gap between their mouths and kissed her for the first time, they kissed with such passion it left them both breathless,  "Commander?"  Squall took her in his arms and… "Commander!?" 

 Squall jolted out of his memories, his sweet memories, the only thing he had left of her.  "Yes, Loren?  What do you want?"  Squall turned to his secretary, who was in her early teens, and had just made see-D ranking, she had long blonde hair, and a tight fitting uniform, but Squall never noticed, he never notices any women since Rinoa.  She had a great tactical, and skillful mind, but her fighting skills, to put it bluntly, sucked.  So to have the best of her, Garden decided to make her Garden's commander's personal secretary, who just happened to be Squall.

"Um, well, you have a person waiting on the phone, line 3."  She said with a little trepidation, a little worried at how sad he sounded.

 "I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone Loren."  Squall started to turn around to walk back out to the balcony.

"Wait!"  Loren sounded so sincere, that squall turned around to look at her.

 "The lady on the phone, well she sounds like she's in real trouble, she sounded like she was crying."  Squall went over to the desk and sat down in his chair.

 "I better not be wasting my time Loren."  Squall picked up the phone, and hit the blinking light on the side.  "Hello?"  Squall was expecting some idiotic women on the line, complaining about some kids vandalizing their house, or worse, some love struck girl who had their heart broken by Squall because he didn't pay attention to their advances at a banquet.  But what Squall received was the most terrifying shock; he ever received in his life.  

"Squall!"  There was a terrified crying woman on the other line, and he almost thought he recognized the voice.

 "Miss, please calm down, and tell me what's wrong."  Squall had a very uneasy feeling about this, like he really didn't want to know what this woman was about to tell him. 

 "No, Squall, you don't understand, it's me…Rinoa!   Listen squall, I haven't got much time, I've been away too long he's coming!"

  Squall stood up once again knocking over his chair.  "Rinoa!  What's going on?  What's wrong?  Where are you!?" 

 "I don't know where I am squall, all I know is Siefer's coming for me, I can't be caught on this line…squall, love, save me!" 

 "RINOA!  Where are you?!"  Squall yelled loud enough to scare Loren half to death.

  "Squall, he's here!" 

 Squall heard a struggle on the other end of the phone, and all he could do was stand there holding his breath.

  "Hello squall, how's it going pencil neck." 

 _That voice!  It's Siefer, what the hells going on, damn it, I thought she loved him, she did leave with him.  But if he hurt her, he'll regret it.  _"Siefer, what have you done to Rinoa!?"  There was a brief struggle on the other end of the phone, before Siefer's cocky voice returned. 

 "Oh, she's right here, don't worry, I'm taking great care of her, come here sweet heart and give your luvy duvy a kiss."  Squall heard a loud slap on the other side of the phone.  "Why you miserable little bitch" Squall heard a shriek, and nothing more on the other end of the phone.  "Rinoa?  RINOA!"  Squall slammed the phone on the edge of the desk, breaking it in half.  "NO!"  _Rinoa! What the hell's going on!?  _Squall couldn't move, he was so over come with emotions, he could barely think, he just repeated the conversation over, and over in his mind. 

 In his thoughts he forgot to dismiss Loren, who was extremely uncomfortable after the yelling, and breaking of a very expensive See-D phone. 

 "Um, sir?" she questioned. 

 "Hmm, what?"  Squall looked up in surprise at Loren, "Oh, Loren, what are you still doing here?  Well never mind, get out, your dismissed." 

 Loren turned and started to exit, but before she closed the door, she glanced back and Squall, who hadn't moved an inch, and again stood there with no expression on his face at all, he looked like the walking dead.  _I hope he's all right.  _ Loren thought, briefly thinking about going back in, but dismissing it immediately, "He always was a loner, and I'm sure he doesn't want me coming in on his private feelings."  With that Loren quietly shut the door, and went back to her desk.

Squall, slowly picked up his chair, sat it up, and then quickly sat down, feeling as if his legs couldn't hold him anymore.  

_What is going on?  It's been 8 days since she left me, she left a note on my pillow, _remembering the note brought back painful feelings; he had loved her with all his soul, and thought she returned those feelings, but when he found that note, telling him she hated him, and would rather be with a drunken flea bag on the street than him; it was the worst day of his life, he couldn't sleep for 5 days, and then only because he passed out in a drunken stupor.

  _But, the way she said my name…"Squall, love, save me!" she had called me love, what could this all mean, could she still have feelings for me?  Could this all be some sort of cruel game those two are playing on me?  NO!  I heard the fear in her voice when he came for her, I heard the slap of his hand against her face, and I heard the way she yelled, no, she's in trouble, she's in serious trouble, and I will find her, I swear it, _Squall stood up, _I will find her.  _Squall did not know what was going on, he only knew one thing, it didn't matter if Rinoa loved him anymore, it didn't matter if she turned her back on the one who saved her life; for a simple feeling called love, that he still had for her, there were only two things that mattered to squall now, finding out where Rinoa was, and rescuing her from whatever Siefer's has planned for her, no matter the cost.


	2. Preparation

Well here it is, my second chapter, I hope you guys enjoy.

Preparation 

************

Squall immediately left his office, slamming the door, on his was out so hard the hinges rattled.  "Loren, I'm going on an a mission, don't tell anyone about this, tell them I'm going on a vacation."  Squall never stopped walking and started to exit his secretary's office, going out to the main hall.

  Squall opened up the door and walked outside, but on an impulse stuck his head back inside for a second.  "And if you tell anybody, I mean _anybody_, about that phone call, you will be permanently resigned to an out post in the middle of the frozen tundra got it?"  With that note squall shut the door, not slamming it as he didn't want to draw unwanted attention to himself. 

 _She better not slip, I know how gossipy she can be, and the last thing I want is for the whole damn garden to get in on this, it would take days just to decide what to do, and they might decide since I'm commander, that they don't want me going after some lowly girl.  HA!  Well even if they did try and stop me, nothing could, I will do this my way, the hell with their damn See-D rules and regulations, I will find her.  _Thinking about her immediately brought back the rage he felt towards Siefer.  _That bastard!  I don't know what the hell he's doing, but he has to be stopped.  _Squall thought back to the last time he'd seen him, throwing Rinoa into Adel.  _I should have hunted him down for that, but I just never really thought about it with all the great times we were having, well no mistake, I'm going to get him, and this time.  _Squall ground his fists together, imagining Siefer was right in front of him.  _He'll pay._

Squall made it back to his personal quarters, with out much mishap, he had to stop ounce or twice to say 'hey' to the occasional rookie See-D member, or 'some other time' to all the ladies that would ask him out, since they all new about his problem with Rinoa, and all of them want to 'make him feel better'.  _Stupid girls, I don't think I can ever think about anybody else ever again, let alone less than two weeks after she left.  _

Squall opened his door, and went straight to a cabinet in the corner.  He pulled a key out of his pocket and stuck it in the lock, it made an audible pop, as it opened, and squall opened up the doors.  _I thought I wouldn't be using this again; thought I could finally stop having to fight, live a normal life, with the women I love.  Well no mater, I have to get her back, and to do that, I'll need my lion heart.  _

Squall unbuckled his belt, which had his revolver gun blade hooked on it, and sat it down in the cabinet.  Squall sighed, as he reached in and pulled out a much bigger, pulsating blue gun blade, which was his most powerful weapon.  Squall rubbed his fingers across the blade a few times, getting re-equated with the weapon that helped him save the world.  

Squall could see the battle easily, he, Rinoa and Zell squared off against Ultimicia, she was in her final form, they were the only ones left to stop her, the others being sucked into time distortion, lost for ever, unless they succeeded.  It was a long hard battle, but there was one part that he would remember for ever, and that was when Ultimicia knocked out Rinoa, he could still see her body crumpling to the ground like a rag, Zell running to her side to try and protect her, and him…him being filled with such anger he thought he would explode, and in a way he did, he charged Ultimicia with such force, couldn't stop him, and he killed her.  He ran back to Rinoa, seeing her start to wake up, and she locked eyes with him, and gave him one of those smiles that would make him do anything for her, and right now she just waned him.

Squall shook himself from his memories.  _I don't know what I'll do if I don't find her, I'll keep looking till the end of time._  Squall strapped the new gun blade onto his belt, taking a few seconds to adjust to the new weight, then locked the cabinet, and walked out of his room.  

Squall made his way to Balamb, without running into anyone, and only a few monsters he could have killed in his sleep.  He walked into the car rental place and got a shabby looking old cab.  "Don't you have anything better?  This beat up old pile of junk probably doesn't even run!"  The man laughed.  "Trust me son, I worked on that car personally, it may look like a tin can but it'll run faster than you can believe."  Squall grumbled at this, but paid the man for the car, "Keep this car here for me, I'll be back latter for it."

Squall walked down the streets of Balamb, looking for the right house, then knocking, he didn't wait more than a few moments, until a boisterous older women opened the door and glared at him, "what in heavens name do you want young ma…squall?  Squall!  How you doing?"  Mrs. Dincht grabbed squall and drug a protesting commander inside.  "Wait, Mrs. Dincht, I just need to talk to you for a moment, no need for me to come in."  "Oh, don't pull that _Mrs. Dincht_ on me, call me Maggie, it is my name after all, and your coming in for some hot coco, whether it kills you!"  Squall grumbled some more but complied, and was soon sitting at a table in the kitchen, "Um, very nice place you have her Mrs. … I mean Maggie."  Maggie came bustling out from behind him and sat the coco down in front of him, "oh, you don't have to be formal with me, you've been in here plenty of times, now what do you want to ask me about?  If it's Zell then I'm sorry, he still hasn't returned from his vacation with Quistis to FH."  Squall took a brief sip from his coca, and then started apprehensively, "no, I'm not her for Zell or Quistis."  Maggie's eyes glistened.  "Don't you think they make a good couple?  I think there just adorable together.  You know for the longest time I didn't think my son would get a girl friend, but I guess he saw how nice it was when he saw you and Rinoa together…how is she by the way?  I heard you two had a bad break up, think there's a second chance yet?" 

Squall sat there speechless for a second, this strange older women taking him totally off guard.  "Well, um, actually I was here to ask you if you've seen or heard anything about her.   I think she maybe in trouble."  "Trouble.  Trouble!?"  Maggie practically knocked him over with her hysterics.  "Oh, that poor dear, is she all right?  What's the matter?  Is she hurt?  Where is she?  Come on don't just sit there, speak up!"

Again squall could do nothing but stare, then finally got out.  "Um, I think," _and pray.  _'She's alright, she's, I don't know, I just know that she's in trouble and I have to find her and help her.'

Maggie sat down, trying to calm her nerves and think.  "Well, I haven't heard a thing about her at all.  And I can't think of a single thing that could help you…WAIT!" 

Again squall was shocked, but this time he was also overcome with joy.  _Wait?  Wait?! That must mean she knows something that can help me out, oh god, all the time I've spent here, all the torment by her, all the anguish, but above all, all the embarrassing moments, were all worth it!  _"Do you know something?!"  Squall could hardly contain his joy.

She had an extremely happy air to her, "Caraway!"  She looked at him excitedly, waiting for his admiration.

"Caraway!  How the hell can he help?"  Squall stood there with agitation written all over him.

Maggie got her own look of agitation on her face, and started talking in an annoying motherly tone.  "Come on you stupid boy.  You're the commander of See-D; I know you're smarter than that!  Isn't it obvious?  Caraway is her father, he has to know something!"  She sat down and stared at him.

Squall's look didn't change a bit.  "But you see, they've been fighting for years, in fact they were on direct opposite sides when she hired me, I mean us."

Maggie an exasperated sigh, "Squall, dear, no matter how parents act toward their children it's just their way of trying to raise them right, all parents truly love their children, even if they can't show it right.  I say you go see him right away, I'm sure he'll be able to help you.

Squall didn't like the idea, he never did get along with the man, but if could help in his search, then he'd do it.  "Thanks a lot Maggie, I'll see you later."  Squall got up from the table and started to leave; until Maggie practically tackled him with a hug. 

"See you later squall, and when you find Rinoa make sure to tell her hi for me."

"Um sure."  _When I find her?  God I hope so._  'Good bye Maggie, thanks a lot for the coco, it was really good.'

Squall shut the door behind him and gave a small sigh.  _Good to be out of there, she's a real nice lady, but she's also the most annoying person I've ever met.  _Squall gave a small smile.  _Except for Zell._


	3. His plan is to what!?

Thanks for you guys who reviewed, I REALLY appreciate reviews, the more I get, the faster these chapters will pop up.            

Sorry, but from my current plans (all in my head, so they could change any time) Siefer is not going to be less of a bastard, lol, but we'll see.  Any suggestions you may have just leave them in the review box, and without further adieu, Unchallenged love.

His plan is to what!?              

*****************

Squall walked to the train station, after he stopped briefly at the car dealer shop to tell them he'd pick up the car a little later.

"So sir, you're going to Galabadia?"  The ticket woman was a young blond, with way to much make up on.

"Yes, two way ticket please."  Squall fumbled around in his pocket for a moment, and then placed the required money on the counter.

"Here you go sir, have a nice day."  The girl gave him a big smile, and then turned to the next customer.

Squall thanked the girl, and continued onto the train.  The first thing he did was unlock the See-D private room, and laid down on the bed, suddenly very tired, and just wanting a little peace from the troubles he's having now. 

*All passengers, we are approaching our destination, we will arrive in 5 minutes, please be prepared to get off. *

Squall woke up with a start, drenched in sweat, looking around fiercely, wondering why he didn't recognize his surroundings.                         _I'm on a train?  _It all came back to him, and he fell back down onto the bed.  _God, that dream terrified me, and the part that scares me the most…is if she's gone, I might actually do that…I might actually kill myself._

Squall walked out into the streets of Galabadia, looking around intently. 

 _It's been a while since I've been here.  Nothing much has changed.  Well that's enough sites seeing, time to get on with why I came here._

Squall headed off down the street, catching a cab to Caraways mansion.  "Thank you, you have a good day sir." Squall just nodded his head to the driver, and hoped out, and glanced at the mansion.  _Place sure is huge.  _Squall thought walking up to the place, squall reached out to open the door, but thought silently.  _Yeah, like a general in Galabadias army, is going to have his door unlocked.  _Squall reached up and started to knock, and was greatly surprised, when the door opened a crack when he touched it.  _What the hell?  This can't be good.  _Squall's See-D training took over, and he instantly pulled out his gun blade, and snuck inside as stealthily as possible.  What he found inside made him sick; the whole place was torn apart, paintings slashed, vases, and glasses smashed on the floor, and tables upturned.  He kept going, sneaking up the stairs, ready for anything, and he leaned back against the wall when he saw a single light on up ahead.  _What the hell is going on?  _Squall snuck up to the door, and opened it the slightest crack so he could peer inside, what he saw horrified him.

There in a chair was Caraway, his face was slashed, and fresh blood running down over already dried blood from previous beatings, his arms were tied behind his back, and his legs were tied to the chair he was in.  He had his head slumped over, breathing heavily.  

_He must have just been beaten.  _Squall thought.  _Then that means there still here. _  Squall inched the door open, just a bit more, to see if he could see the attackers anywhere in the room, he didn't see anyone, and he silently slipped inside.  

He came up behind Caraway, and placed his hand on his shoulder, Caraway practically jumped out of his skin at the touch, and violently tried to struggle out of the chair.

"Caraway, stop moving, I'm here to help you…It's Squall." Squall slashed the ropes tying his feet to the chair, and Caraway sprung up out of the chair and backed his way to a wall.

"S-Squall?"  He stuttered, almost as if he couldn't believe who he was looking at.

"Oh thank the gods Squall, I thought they were going to beat me to death before someone came."  

Squall looked at the man, and if his heart wasn't filled with anger, and revenge, he might have felt some pity.  "General, who has done this to you, and do you know where Rinoa is?"  

Caraway got a horrified look on his face.  "Th-they came for me last week, around 7 or 8 days ago, a tall man strong man in a cut off black vest, and baggy black pants, and a women dressed in blue.  They said something about doing it for their leader, and beat me, I awoke tied to that chair, they give me water and bread ounce a day, just to make me live longer, but they also beat me as well, so I don't gain too much strength…and because they find it hilarious that I can't do anything about it, even though I'm a general of a nation.  Caraway looked through Squall, fear evident on his face.  

Squall thought for a moment.  _Big strong man; women dressed in blue?  Has to be Fujin, and Rajin.  There the only ones that would help Siefer do something like this._

"General."  Caraway jerked his head back to Squall, the look of fear never vanishing form his face.

"General, do you know what happened to Rinoa, do you know where they took her?"

The general started to sob, leaning against the wall, tears pouring down his face.

"I-I saw her, it was a while ago, that, that bastard Siefer, brought her here, and showed her to me, said something like 'if that chicken shit commander comes here, you know what to do' to the two holding me down, then he kicked me in the heading, thinking he knocked me out, but I held on to consciousness barely, I had to find out what they were doing with Rinoa.  And I did, they…" He started to shake, the horror of what is happening to his daughter right now, overcoming him, fear for his daughter, and hate for those that took her overcoming him.

"What?"  Squall was practically going insane, he had to know; he had to know.  "Where did they take her?  What are they doing to her?  Tell me."  Squall was getting eccentric, as he waited for the man to collect himself, and tell him what he needed to know.

Caraway straightened up, visibly torn, with extreme anxiety written all over his face.  "They're taking her to, to sorceresses memorial, I heard Siefer say she was to be sa-sa-sacrificed."   Caraway broke down again, and started to sob as he leaned against the wall, bringing his hands up to hide his face.

"Sacrificed!?"  Squall jumped towards him, but remembered he wasn't the enemy.  _Dear god, sacrificed, I have to get to her now!  _"I have to leave now Caraway, if you want to see your daughter alive again, don't hinder me."  

Caraway looked up and nodded once, then slumped against the floor.

Squall turned away, and started to walk out of the room.  _Wait a minute, he was tied, he was bleeding, and he was freshly beaten!  That means…  _

Squall turned and looked back at Caraway, determined to ask him what was going on, but when he turned he saw Caraway pointing behind squall with a terrified look on his face.  Squall turned around back to the doorway, and almost in slow motion he saw the staff come in and crash into his stomach. Squall staggered back against the wall, clutching his stomach, in pain.  Squall glanced up at his attacker and saw non other than Rajin, standing in the doorway with a big smirk on his face, calmly leaning against his staff.

"Hello Squall, It's been a while."  Rajin stood up straight and balanced the staff between his hands, slowly walking towards squall.

"And even though I'd love to chat with yaw Squall, I have a direct order from Siefer, and I can't go against his order, he is the leader of our posse."

_This bastard helped take Rinoa, this piece of shit is responsible for her father's pain; I'll make him pay.  _Squall leaned against the wall, breathing heavily.  _If I can just get him to talk first.  _ "Rajin!  What have you done with Rinoa?"  

Rajin gave a short chuckle.  "Sorry Squall, orders are to terminate you if you happen to come here, and you're here, so I'm going to get to it."

Rajin lifted the staff above his head, ready to crush Squall's head in.  

_Big oaf never could fight right.  _Squall thought,Squall lunged at Rajin and tackled him in the abdomen, even though Rajin was a much larger man; he went barreling backwards, crashing into the wall.  Squall calmly brushed some dust off of his shoulder, and straightened up as he walked towards Rajin, slowly reaching down to his side, and pulling out his gun blade, it made a metal on metal sound as he brought it out, and held it calmly at his side.  

"I let you live the last time I fought you Rajin, but this time you've gone to far, tell me what I want to know, or I'll kill you."  Squall brought the gun blade up, and tapped it between his hands, "now, what are you planning on doing to Rinoa?  Speak up now!"

Rajin gave a ragged laugh, "no can do squall, can't go against my posse."  He lunged up, holding the staff between his hands, he charging squall with the staff as a battering ram.  

"Then DIE!"  Squall brought the gun blade up in an arch from the ground up, cleanly slicing the extended staff in half.   And as Rajin brought the two pieces to his face and stared at them in puzzlement, Squall did a twist, bringing the blade with him in a circular motion, he brought the blade around and in one fluid slice he cut Rajin in half, instantly killing him.

Squall straightened back up, looking down at his victim without any sign of remorse.  _You shouldn't have messed with Rinoa Rajin; you shouldn't have messed with Rinoa._

"I trust it that he was the only one here, right Caraway?"

Caraway looked up from where he had been retching up his guts.  "Y-yes he was the only one here."

Squall never taking his hatred filled gaze from Rajin calmly responded, "then I'm going, I trust you can clean up this mess.  I have to find Rinoa, before it's too late."  With that said, he calmly kneeled down, wiped his blade off of Rajin's corpse, sheathed it, and walked out of the room, determined not to let up on his search for a minute.


	4. Unexpected dilemma

Hello, first off I'd like to thank all you who have reviewed, without you, I'd probably think this was crap and stop writing it.  Please as before, the more Reviews I receive, the faster I will add chapters.  So R/R thanks.

Unexpected dilemma 

**********

Squall walked out of Caraways mansion without looking back.  _Fool, I told him I would kill him; I don't know why that idiot ever followed Siefer.   _Squall walked to a taxi, and hopped in, telling the driver to take him to the train station.  _I have to get to Esther now, I guess the best way to do that is to go to FH with the train systems, then walk the rest of the way.   God, what is he doing to you Rinoa, what is he planning; what in the hell did he mean by sacrificed? _

Squall jerked awake when the cab driver turned in his seat and asked for his fee.  Squall jerked a few bucks out of his pocket, handed it to the man and stepped out.  He walked over to the train station and got a one-way ticket to FH.  He boarded the train, in silence, just giving slight nodes to those who would even say high to such a dark, and mysterious man, as he appeared to be.  

Squall walked into his private See-D room, and laid down on the bed.  _What am I going to do?  What can I do?  _Squall stood up and began to pace about the room.  _All I know is that her life's in danger, and I jumped in to save her without a second's hesitation; I knew I still had feelings for her, but by doing that, I guess it must mean I still love her.  And I know I will do anything humanly, no, possible by me, to find her, and there will be hell to pay if she's harmed.   _Squall balled his hand into a fist and tensed it with all his might.  _I swear it_. 

Squall looked around the room, _I really should eat something, It's been a while since of eating anything, and it's been weeks since I've actually eaten as much as my body needs.  _Squall walked over to a service phone, and ordered some cold food for himself.  He walked back over to the bed, feeling suddenly bad, just sitting down, enjoying eating, while god knows what, is happening to Rinoa.  Squall reached over to the end of the bed, and brought out the Lion heart.  He stared at it affectionately, like a friend almost, a friend that would never let him down, never leave him, would be there for him, for as long as he lived.  And this 'friend' was now going to help him save the women of his life.  

_Well I'm not going to sit here and not do a damn thing_.  Squall thought as he brought out a sharpening stone, and began to put a finer edge on the blade, which was extremely hard, considering it was made out of pulse metal.   

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.  When Squall went to see who it was he was surprised to see a young lady outside his door.  She was about 5' 6" and had a very nice body, red hair, and she had a fear written all over in her deep blue eyes.  "Yes?"  Squall simply stood there, waiting for a reply from this young woman.

She coughed, her nervousness obviously showing, and also something else, something Squall thought looked like hope, but he wasn't sure, and really didn't care.

"Please mister, I know you're a See-D, and I'm in trouble, can you please help me?"  She looked very desperate.  "I'm sorry miss, I have more pressing matters to attend to."  Squall started to close the door, when she burst into tears.  _My god, she reminds me of Rinoa throwing one of her fits…she would do it over nothing, but when she did it I would do anything to make her happy, even if it was just a trick to keep me there.  _Squall inwardly smiled, but didn't let his outward expression change, except to become more soft.  "Alright, come in and tell what's the matter."  Squall stuck his thumb over his shoulder, indicating for her to go by him.  

But instead she jumped into his arms.  "Thank you!  Thank you so much, I knew you'd help me!"  She continued to hold onto him, without any signs of quieting soon.

"Hey!  Come on, get off of me!"  Squall pried her off, and then drug her over to the bed.  "Sit."  Squall said, as he went to get a chair to sit in.  

She complied by sitting daintily on the edge of the bed.  Squall grabbed a chair and brought it over to the bed side, and sat down.  "Ok so what is your problem?" 

She looked down for a few seconds, "well, you see, my boyfriend…ex-boyfriend and I were in the back of the train, admiring the sites as we went by, we, we started to kiss, but he kept wanting to go farther, and when I asked him to stop, he, he…he smacked me."  She burst into tears, "I started flailing around, trying to get out of his grasp, when I saw a pipe, I grabbed it and hit him on the head, but I don't think he'll be out that long, please can you do something?  I don't want to go back with him, please help me, don't let him get me!"  She started to beg Squall to help her.

Squall was a little disgusted at her weakness, but he wasn't one to not help a lady, especially one that was in danger of being raped.  "Calm down…what was your name?"  She wiped her face on the back of her hand, "N-Nancy" she finally got out.

"Well, Nancy, you don't have to worry about that guy, I'll protect you until we get to FH, he won't be able to…" A loud banging on the door interrupted Squall.  "Let me in damn it, you have my girl in there!"

Nancy burst into tears again.  Squall looked quizzically at her.  "I take it that's him?"  She nodded her head yes.  "Well then I can take care of this right now."  Squall stood up, and started to make his way over to the door.  By the time he got there, the man outside was ramming against it trying to break it down, while he screamed for him to let her out.

Squall stood off to the side, beside the door, and waited for the right second to open it.  _Bastard, trying to rape his girlfriend, I'll have to teach him a lesson about respect for women.  _Squall heard a loud bang, he waited for half a second then pressed the open button on the side, right after it opened the man came barreling through with his shoulder and head down, obviously ready to ram the door again.  But what he did was trip on Squalls outstretched foot, and fly through the air about five feet, finally coming to a land on the coffee table, which broke In half, and shattered under his wait.  

Squall heard Nancy screech, but he ignored her.  And walked over to the man, as he started to get up.  Squall reached down, and grabbed him by the throat, and easily hoisted him up, and slammed him into the wall, holding him 3 inches above the ground with his one arm.  Squall examined him, he was as tall as he was, had big bulging muscles under his shirt, and jet black hair, looked like he was some kind of an athlete.  Squall frowned as he saw just a small trickle of blood go down from a cut lip.  _Now that just isn't going to do.  _Squall thought, then hammered his fist into the guys stomach, his eyes bulged, and his body contracted, trying to bring himself into a protective ball, but squall just slammed his head back against the wall.  

"W-Who are you, what do you…want?"  The man managed to get out.

"My name is Squall Leon heart, I am commander of the expertly trained See-D mercenary force, and what I want is to be left alone, but when this girl came in here, I lost that.  And do you know why she cam in here?"  Then man started to shake his head, but Squall just hammered him in the stomach again, and slammed his head back against the wall.  "Don't ever lie to me.  She came in here because a piece of trash tried to rape her, and guess who that piece of trash is."  Squall let go of the mans neck, letting him fall to the ground.  He instantly got up, and tried to punch Squall in the face.  But Squall simply, ducked under the offending strike, and uppercuted him in the chin, sending him flying backwards into the wall, where he slumped down.  "Yeah, she said he was trying to get her to have sex with him."  Squall reached down and drug the guy into the middle of the floor.  "Said when she tried to tell him to stop, he just kept going."  Squall kicked him in the side hard, lifting the man off the ground a foot.  "Also said when she tried to get him off of her, that he slapped her."  Squall kicked the mans head, causing him to fly backwards onto his side.  "Yeah, she said he was you."  Squall stood over the man, who was curled up in a whimpering ball, mumbling something about not hurting him anymore.  Squall let him lay there for a minute, then reached down, grabbed him by the hair, and drug him over to the side of the bed.  Making him practically lay down in front of Nancy, who had her knees up to her chest hugging them, slightly rocking back and forth.  Squall prodded the man in the side, "I think you owe this girl an apology."

Then man mumbled something incoherent.

Squall reached down, grabbed his hair, and bashed his head off the floor, "a little louder perhaps?" 

After regaining his senses, he gave the apology that Squall wanted to hear.  

"Good, perhaps your learning respect now.  But now It's time to go."  Squall grabbed his collar, and drug him out into the hallway, and down the corridor, until he found a bathroom, where he left the man, mumbling in the bathtub, Squall started to shut the door, when he thought of something.  "Oh, and buddy, ever even think about doing that to another girl again, and I'll hunt you down and kill you…have a good trip."  And on that note, Squall shut the door and walked back to his room.  When he arrived he found Nancy stuffing the now arrived food he had ordered down her throat.  

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"  She ran up and jumped in his arms.  

The hell is she doing damn it, bad enough I had to waste my time helping her but now she has to act like a pest?  Squall effortlessly threw her onto the bed, sat down, and started to eat.  "So when do you plan on getting out of my room?"  Squall asked between bites.

She had a puzzled look on her face.  "B-but, don't you want me?  After all it's the least I can do for saving me from him."  Squall slammed his cup onto the table, frightening Nancy to hell.  "Listen Girl you came into my room, and disturbed my important work with your witless crying, I have to beat the shit out of the man who hurt you, when all you had to do was go upfront where there are armed guards, and after all that, you throw yourself at my feet like a whore, when this all started because you wouldn't have sex!"

Squall looked at her, she had tucked her legs up to her chest again, and was crying.  Squall sighed.  "Listen to me girl, Nancy, go back to your room, grab all your clothes, and belongings, take all of that guys money, and go to the front of the train, when we get to FH, go to the mayors house, he is a pacifist, and so is his wife, if anybody can give you the emotional chit-chat, that you need it's them, now leave."  Squall went back to his food without looking at her again.  

After a few minutes if finally hit her that he was not going to jump all over her, and in fact meant what he said, she inched off the bed, and walked slowly over to the door.  She glanced back to see if he would follow her, or would at least say good bye, but all she saw was a man, deep in his thoughts, sitting at a table eating, not even acknowledging her existence.  "Thank you."  She said meekly, before going out the door. 

Squall sighed, "good she's finally gone."  He ate the rest of his meal and lay down on the bed. And all he could think about was Rinoa.  Gods Rinoa, please be safe, please stay alive, and please know that I'm coming, and will take you away from whatever their doing to you, I can promise you that.  

Squall drifted off to sleep, dreaming about a quiet time after Ultimicia's defeat, when he and Rinoa had each other in mindless bliss, and love, it was the times he would always remember, always dream about; until he rescued her, and together they would be in bliss again, they would make new dreams, they would make the joy they had before seem like nothing, for they would have each other.  And what else can you really ask for in life?  Than to be with the one you love. 

"All passengers, we have arrived at our destination, FH, if you would please grab your luggage, and proceed in an orderly fashion to the exit, thank you, and have a good day."  

Squall jerked awake.  Aw, damn it; I was just finally starting to get some rest.  All well, it's time I get to Esther; I've already wasted enough time.  Squall got off the bed, and grabbed all his things, and prepared to depart.  But when he cleared his door, he saw Nancy running at him waving.  Ah hell!  What can she want?


	5. I thought i said you couldn't come!

Hello all you guys, I'm sorry it took me a couple days to get out this short chapter.  I promise the next one will be much larger.  Thanks to all you who have reviewed, without you I don't think I would be writing.  Please enjoy, and R/R.

I thought I said you couldn't come!

*******************

"Squall!"  Nancy yelled, she finally got close enough to him that she stopped running, and started to pant.  

Squall sighed in disgust.  "What do you want?"  It sounded like a simple question, but the way he had said it spoke volumes, the most being, anger.   

She widened her eyes a little at his ferocity, "Well, I thought that, because you saved me and all, and were both going to the same place, that, you know, we could go together?"  She looked in his deep uncaring silver eyes, eyes that no one, save Rinoa, had ever been able to read. 

"No."  Squall turned his back on her and started to walk off the train.  He heard her yell behind him.  

"Wait!  Please Squall wait!"  She ran back up to him, and stepped in front of him.  "Please, I won't bother you at all!  And it's not that long of a walk to the Mayors house, so we can get there in no time at all."  She smiled and tilted her head, waiting for his reply.

He looked down at her for a second.  _What the hell is her problem?  She can't still want to sleep with me can she? _ "Why do you want to come with me?"  He asked bluntly, wanting this to be over soon so he could go.  She looked at him puzzled for a second, "I, I just wan to have a little company, surly I'm not that annoying, am I?"  She got the tiniest bit of a sad expression on her face, and bent her head.  

_No, No she's defiantly not the most annoying person I've known.  _Squall thought as his mind drifted back to two particular people, Zell, and Selphi.  _Well as long as she doesn't bother me too much, I guess she can come along with me.  _"Alright, now listen, you can come along with me to the Mayor, even though that's not where I'm heading, I hope you know this is the second time I'm going to go out of my way for you, it better be the last."  Squall gave her a hard look.  "And don't ask where I'm going, or if you can come, you're staying at the Mayors manor.  Alright?"  She smiled and joyfully nodded her head.

Squall walked around her, and started heading out of the station, towards the center of the huge fishing village of FH.  Nancy quickly fell into step beside him, and it wasn't long before she got anxious, and started to ask him questions.  "So where are you heading if you weren't going to the Mayor?  I mean it's not like there's a lot of places to go around her, it being an island and all."  She looked at his face, trying to gauge whether or not it would be safe to continue to pester him, when she didn't see anger, just annoyance on his handsome face, she smiled and continued on.  "So why are you going…wherever you're going?  Come on you can tell me."  

Shit, I should have known she'd do this.  Can't just get rid of her now after I told her she could come, maybe I should just tell her, then she might actually just leave me alone.  Not likely, but It's worth a shot.

"I'm looking for someone."  Squall said, hoping that this would be enough to sedate her, but of course it wasn't.

"Who you looking for?"  She asked, glad that he was talking to her, instead of just ignoring her. 

"A girl, her name is Rinoa."  

"Rinoa!?"  She gasped,  "She's one of the ones to help defeat Ultimicia!"

Squall glanced over at her.  "Yeah, she's one of the ones who helped defeat her.

"And you know her?  How did you ever get to know someone so famous as her?  And if she's in trouble why would she need a See-D like you to come after her?"  Nancy's eyes got all watery as she thought about Rinoa.  If only I could be like her.  Nancy thought as Squall gave a slight chuckle.

So, It seems like my Rinoa has a few devoted fans.  Squall stopped walking.  My Rinoa?  He smiled, yes, my Rinoa.

Squall started walking again, easily catching up to Nancy who was still in her little imaginative world.

When Nancy noticed Squall coming back beside her she asked, "You still didn't answer my question, how is it that someone like you could possibly know, Rinoa?"  

"Well first off, I know her well enough to know that she would probably be too embarrassed to stand if she heard you talking about her like that.   And secondly, I had a mission to help her before the sorceress incident."  I wonder if she even realizes that I was there during the sorceress battle?  Squall's thoughts were cut short as Nancy suddenly stopped.  

"Wait a minute Squall, you said you were looking for her, what exactly do you mean, she can't be in trouble can she?"  Her face got a panicked look, and her eyes started to water up.

Squall, not being in the most charitable mood decided to let her know that she was indeed in trouble.  "Yes, she was kidnapped by Siefer, and…"

  "Siefer!?"  That bastard kidnapped Rinoa?"   Squall was surprised at how she was taking this.  "Yeah, and I'm looking for her, I had a very reliable source tell me that she was in the Esther region."  Squall started to walk again.  "And that's where I'm heading now."

Squall was even more surprised when Nancy ran up and stopped in front of him.  "I'm coming with you."  It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and Squall did not like being told what was going to happen, especially when he didn't have any control over it.

"No, you're going to the Mayors manor, and you staying there, don't you remember?  I asked you not even ask to come with me."

She shook her head violently, "that was before you told me my idol was kidnapped, now I'm going with you, whether I have to follow you the whole way my self."

Squall didn't like the tone in her voice, he had heard it often enough, especially in Rinoa.  When a woman talked like that, they would do anything to get what they wanted.  Squall outwardly scowled at her, but inwardly he gave her a slight grin.  God, she reminds me of her so much.  I guess I could use the company for a while, although I can't let her get involved.   I think I'll drop her off at Esther while I go for the rescue.  "Alright!"  Squall growled, not wanting her to know that he was glad she was coming.  "You can come with me, but it's going to be very hard on you, and if you can't keep up, or you hinder me in anyway, you gone.  I will not stop, or slow down in my search for her, do you understand?"

Why is the man, so hard on finding her?  Nancy was still totally clueless as to who squall was, and what an important role he played in her mentors life.  He can't really be a friend with her can he?  She gave him a ounce over, noting his strong muscles that rippled every time he moved, even under his baggy jacket.  His intense gaze, that always looked to the east, toward Esther, as if by shear will he would instantly make them appear there.  But mostly she noticed the huge blade on his hip.  Is that a gun blade?  Nancy thought shocked.  She had never seen a gun blade, but knew that only the best could ever succeed in wielding one.  That thing must weigh a hundred pounds!  She looked at it; she couldn't see the blade, just the incredibly large sheath, and the huge handle on top.  No wonder he has such a strong body as to throw my ex, around like a rag doll, he walks around with that thing on like it wasn't even there.   Well, maybe he does really know Rinoa..   Well it doesn't mater to me if he does or not, I'm going now if I have to go alone…although going with a warrior like him sure would be nice.  Now Nancy started to notice how incredibly handsome Squall was.  No, going along with him sure wouldn't hurt me any.

"Yes I understand Squall, I won't hinder you in anyway."  

Squall didn't like the intense gaze she was now giving him, but he ignored it.  "Alright, since were not going to that idiot Mayor anymore, lets go around to the other train exit, the train is not running, so we'll have to walk it.  I hope you can handle some intense walking because I plan on walking till I feel tired, which will take a long time."  

"I said I wouldn't hinder you, and I meant it."  Nancy replied.

Squall glanced over at her again.  "Good, now lets go, right now were going in the wrong direction."

Squall turned around, and started heading towards the railroad tracks again; the railroad tracks that would lead him to Esther, but more importantly, Rinoa.  

Although all his See-D training could not prepare him for what was ahead. 


End file.
